


Il crimine paga

by Red_Queen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rough Sex, Some Humor, not so much plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Queen/pseuds/Red_Queen
Summary: Kidd è un genio della truffa a caccia di un tesoro, Law un esperto di vendette che per una volta tanto vorrebbe solo un po' di relax. E chi lo ha detto, poi, che il crimine non paga?Kidd è convinto del contrario e anche senza volerlo finirà per convincere pure Law. Come sempre a modo suo...*english version coming soon ;)*





	Il crimine paga

**Author's Note:**

> Direttamente dalle pagine di EFP vengo a sgranchirmi i polpastrelli anche qui, emozione!! Non ho abbandonato la mia casetta virtuale dopo tanti anni, ma mi piace sperimentare e voglio giusto vedere che aria tira da queste parti ;) 
> 
> Chi mi conosce sa che in genere amo tuffarmi in plot incasinati, magari con un bel po' di momenti angst e in storie anche molto lunghe. Stavolta invece mi sono tenuta sul semplice, è che mi mancavano i miei due ragazzacci ;)

“Allora Killer, l'hai presa?”

“Sì, andiamo” Disse Killer richiudendo un mobile polverosissimo e pieno di cianfrusaglie.

Capitano e vice uscirono in tutta tranquillità dal negozio di antiquariato che avevano appena svaligiato; i proprietari, marito e moglie, erano ancora lì dove i due pirati li avevano lasciati, legati e imbavagliati e comunque troppo spaventati per chiamare aiuto.

“Vieni, andiamo a berci un bicchiere” disse Kidd non appena il suo sguardo cadde sull'insegna di una bettola molto promettente. Killer, naturalmente, non si fece pregare. Era sera e il posto era abbastanza affollato ma i due trovarono un tavolo addossato alla parete, in disparte, abbastanza grande da consentirgli di aprire la mappa che avevano appena rubato.

Killer la studiò con un interesse che Kidd condivideva solo fino a un certo punto. Per lui non era necessario complicare una cosa quando era semplice. Bastava che gli dicessero dove si trovava il tesoro e se lo sarebbe andato a prendere, perciò non capiva davvero cosa ci trovasse il suo vice di così affascinante in quella mappa per restare a contemplarla così a lungo.

“Bhè?” chiese alla fine tradendo una certa impazienza.

“La mappa è buona, abbiamo fatto centro.”

“Allora smettila di fare l'asociale e festeggiamo, domani andremo a prenderci quel dannato tesoro” concluse Kidd con un sorriso soddisfatto. Avevano proprio bisogno di riempire la stiva con un bel po' di oro. Viaggiare costava, e anche fare approvvigionamento, riparare la nave e così via. persino dei pirati come loro ogni tanto dovevano pagare invece che rubare, così quando Kidd era venuto casualmente a sapere che doveva esserci un tesoro nascosto in quell'arcipelago, non aveva perso tempo.

“Non ti sei chiesto perché quel tesoro è ancora lì anche se c'è una mappa che dice chiaramente dove si trova?” Chiese Killer smorzando parte dell'entusiasmo del capitano.

Kidd scrollò le spalle. “Immagino che sia pieno di pappemolli da queste parti.”

Questo Killer glielo concesse. Erano piccole isole pacifiche, quelle che componevano l'arcipelago di Medby. Alcune così piccole da essere disabitate e non c'erano grandi avventurieri in luoghi come quello. In più la mappa era antica e probabilmente molti consideravano il tesoro solo una leggenda. Tuttavia il biondo tamburellò col dito sulla piccola X rossa che spiccava sullo sfondo blu.

Kidd si decise a guardare con più attenzione ma appena per un paio di secondi. “Allora?”

“Kidd, in genere nelle mappe l'azzurro indica il mare, questo ti risulta?”

Finalmente Eustass si decise a dare al problema la considerazione che meritava. “Ok, ok, non metterti a fare l'arrogante, il tesoro è in fondo al mare, vuol dire che lo tirerò su io.”

“Secondo le nostre informazioni sono gemme in vasi si creta, ricordi? Il tuo potere in questo caso è perfettamente inutile.”

Di quello, in effetti avevano già parlato ma Kidd era così abituato a fare affidamento al frutto del diavolo che lo aveva dimenticato. “Ouch, non c'è bisogno di essere crudeli.” Killer ghignò sotto al casco e Kidd continuò. “E va bene, vorrà dire che qualcuno dovrà scendere a prendere questi fantomatici vasi.”

“Non sarà così facile” sentenziò Killer, che già sapeva che quel qualcuno molto probabilmente sarebbe stato lui. “Secondo la mappa in quel punto il mare è molto profondo.”

“Molto nel senso di troppo?”

“Esatto. Sarà buio pesto lì sotto, ma in ogni caso il problema è la pressione. Per non parlare del fatto che ormai il tesoro potrebbe trovarsi sotto a strati e strati di sabbia, o anche di rocce.”

“Hum...” Kidd rimase a riflettere con le braccia incrociate e l'aria corrucciata. Ci aveva messo il pensiero a quel tesoro e adesso lo voleva, lo voleva proprio. E poi non aveva fatto tanta strada solo per ritrovarsi a mani vuote.

“Ci sono!” Disse dopo un po' battendo il pugno sul tavolo. “Quello che ci serve è un bel sottomarino!” 

Il capitano era così sfacciatamente soddisfatto della sua trovata che Killer non potè fare a meno di sghignazzare insieme a lui. L'idea non era malvagia e poi bisognava ammettere che con Kidd non ci si annoiava mai.

°°°

Dopo un lungo periodo di navigazione in mare aperto, Law aveva deciso di concedere a sé stesso e alla sua ciurma un po' di meritato riposo e l'isola in cui si erano imbattuti faceva proprio al caso loro. Era grande, affollata di gente di ogni risma. Lì anche dei pirati famosi come loro avrebbero potuto starsene tranquilli e mischiarsi alla colorata folla locale senza dare troppo nell'occhio.

I primi giorni passarono in totale relax, al punto che Trafalgar iniziava quasi ad essere annoiato. I suoi compagni però sembravano divertirsi particolarmente e poiché in fondo potevano permettersi di non avere troppa fretta, da buon capitano Law decise di rimanere ancora un po'. In fondo c'era buon cibo, da quelle parti, buon vino e l'isola era abbastanza grande che i giornali arrivavano in fretta, così si potevano leggere le notizie in tempo reale. Un piccolo lusso che non sempre era concesso a chi viveva in mare aperto.

Shachi inoltre, che aveva fiuto per certe cose, aveva trovato una locanda proprio niente male e al risveglio Law si godeva l'aria fresca sulla piccola terrazza della sua camera. 

Una mattina, mentre se ne stava proprio su quel terrazzino, seduto a cavalcioni di un lettino solare, sfogliando pigramente un giornale, Bepo fece irruzione nella sua stanza interrompendolo mentre il suo sguardo era caduto su un titolo che avrebbe potuto rendere quel soggiorno un po' più eccitante. A quanto pareva una nave della Marina in visita di cortesia alle autorità locali stava per fare scalo proprio su quell'isola.

“Capitano!” Esclamò l'orso e Law si rassegnò immediatamente a rimandare la lettura. Non succedeva mai che Bepo, o chiunque altro, entrasse così nella sua stanza senza bussare. A meno che, ovviamente, non fosse accaduto qualcosa di tremendo. Ma cosa poteva mai accadere in un posto come quello?

“Mi spiace” si affrettò a dire l'orso inchinandosi profusamente “ma è successo che...”

“Che...?”

“Ci hanno derubato!”

Trafalgar spostò lentamente lo sguardo sul suo vice. Non portavano mai nulla di valore a terra, tutto ciò che contava era al sicuro a bordo del sommergibile. “Cosa? Che vuoi dire?”

“Ecco... mi spiace...”

“Bepo” si limitò a dire Law. Non voleva essere minaccioso con il suo migliore amico ma a quel punto aveva veramente bisogno di sapere cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.

“Capitano ci hanno rubato il sottomarino!”

Il brillante cervello di Law andò in corto circuito, ma una piccola parte rimase abbastanza lucida da poter catalogare ciò che stava accadendo nella sua stessa testa. Senso di irrealtà. Ciò che in genere precedeva o accompagnava gli attacchi di ansia. Law si impose di rimanere calmo. Doveva aver capito male. Oppure Bepo aveva capito male. Oppure era tutto uno scherzo. O magari anche un incubo. O forse qualcuno lo aveva drogato ed ora aveva le allucinazioni.

“Non ho capito” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire mentre mentalmente si dava uno scappellotto. Quella non era una frase degna di un capitano.

“Mi... mi spiace Capitano”

“Questa l'avevo capito.”

Bepo prese un bel respiro e poi vomitò le parole tutte insieme. “Il Polar Tang non è al suo posto e non riusciamo a metterci in contatto in nessun modo!”

Law deglutì. “Non c'era nessuno di guardia a bordo?” Chiese rendendosi conto di essere ingiusto. Si fidava dei suoi compagni, e tutti loro amavano quel sottomarino quanto lo ama lui.

“C'erano due uomini di guardia, come da procedura”

“Chi?”

“Penguin e Jean Bart”

Law cercò di pensare in fretta, mentre ancora più velocemente una brutta sensazione, troppo simile alla paura, si fece strada dentro di lui. Penguin e Jean Bart conoscevano il proprio mestiere. Erano attenti, capaci e si sapevano difendere. Non c'era nessuna possibilità che avessero lasciato il sottomarino senza supervisione, né che lo avessero ceduto a chiunque senza tentare di opporsi e se avevano combattuto ma il sottomarino non era più al suo posto voleva dire che avevano perso e se avevano perso, allora, forse...

Trafalgar si rifiutò di pensare alla faccenda in quei termini. “Bepo, raduna immediatamente la ciurma.”

“Subito Capitano!”

Mentre Bepo correva ad eseguire l'ordine più in fretta possibile, Law cercò di riordinare i pensieri, ma gli risultava difficile. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era come torturare nel modo più doloroso possibile chiunque avesse avuto l'insana idea di rubare il suo sottomarino. 

Il suo. Dannato. Sottomarino. Chiunque fosse stato doveva essere pazzo per venire a derubare proprio Trafalgar Law e Trafalgar Law, a sua volta, era stato stupido ad abbassare la guardia in quel modo. Tuttavia non poteva prendersi il lusso di crogiolarsi nei sensi di colpa. I suoi pensieri tornarono a Jean Bart e Penguin. Quel folle ladro con un fortissimo desiderio di morte doveva essere in gamba se gli era riuscito un tiro come quello.

Doveva ritrovarlo a tutti i costi e fargliela pagare, ma come fare? 

Se il sottomarino era stato rubato nella notte, chissà quante ore prima, oramai poteva essere letteralmente ovunque e lui non aveva più un mezzo su cui viaggiare.

Quando tutta la ciurma si fu riunita e tutti erano stati aggiornati su quanto accaduto, calò un silenzio di tomba. Era raro che persino Law non sapesse che fare, ma in ogni altra situazione avevano almeno avuto una casa in cui tornare e un mezzo per spostarsi.

Adesso invece erano bloccati mentre la cosa più urgente era proprio partire e cercare di ritrovare il Polar Tang, Penguin e Jean.

Rimase a scrutare l'orizzonte da dietro i vetri del balcone, perfettamente immobile, con le braccia conserte. Per quanto lo riguardava c'era una cosa ancora più urgente da fare, tenere a bada la furia omicida che si era impossessata di lui e che gli stava impedendo di pensare. 

Alla fine, però, gli venne un'idea che almeno avrebbe impedito a loro tutti di impazzire, che era ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco se fossero stati costretti a restare su quell'isola con le mani in mano.

“Ruberemo una nave e partiremo alla ricerca della nostra” decretò.

Un coro di sì e urrà si levò immediatamente dal resto della ciurma ma Law fece segno a tutti di tacere.

“Non una qualunque. Ce ne serve una veloce, dotata di radar, sonar e ogni altro tipo di attrezzatura che possa aiutarci a ritrovare il sottomarino.”

“Ma Capitano” intervenne Ikkoku “qui non ci sono navi del genere. Sono tutte mercantili o pescherecci.”

L'entusiasmo che era appena esploso sembrò sgonfiarsi improvvisamente, la ragazza aveva ragione, lo avevano visto tutti che genere di navi c'erano nel porto di quell'isola. Quello voleva dire che dovevano prima rubare una barca normale, poi cercarne una migliore e solo dopo partire per la loro missione. Chissà quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto.

Law però non si perse d'animo e andò a recuperare il giornale che aveva lasciato sul terrazzo. Quando lo mise sul tavolo nel centro della stanza, aperto alla pagina che aveva iniziato a leggere quando Bepo gli aveva portato quella notizia catastrofica, si creò di nuovo un silenzio irreale.

“Capitano” azzardò Bepo “questa è una nave della marina.”

“Esatto. Almeno in questo siamo stati fortunati, arriverà stasera.”

Tutti quanti sollevarono lo sguardo su Trafalgar che se ne stava dritto e fiero e soddisfatto per la sua idea che era, a suo giudizio, decisamente buona oltre ad essere anche l'unica fattibile.

“Non possiamo permetterci di far passare altro tempo, questo lo capite, e Ikkoku ha ragione, qui troveremo solo pescherecci e mercantili, questa è la nostra migliore occasione.”

Tutti sapevano che Law aveva ragione, non potevano far passare giorni interi in attesa di aspettare un'occasione meno rischiosa. In fin dei conti quella era solo un'altra avventura e tutti erano così ansiosi di riavere indietro la propria casa che alla fine l'entusiasmo esplose di nuovo e la decisione fu presa.

 

°°°

A bordo del Polar Tang Penguin era seduto ai comandi ingoiando bile. Accanto a lui Jean Bart faceva più o meno la stessa cosa già da diverse ore, mentre alle loro spalle Killer, Hersh e Wire vigilavano che i due obbedissero agli ordini e non tentassero niente di strano.

Kidd, invece aveva deciso di regalarsi un tour nella pancia di metallo di quel veicolo per lui insolito. Aveva trovato la cambusa piuttosto noiosa ma almeno aveva sbocconcellato qualcosa e si era portato via qualche bottiglia per sé e per i suoi. La stanza dei motori invece era stata divertente, sapeva apprezzare un buon lavoro di ingegneria, anche se apparteneva a un rivale. La cabina del Capitano invece gli aveva messo addosso una strana sensazione.

Non aveva più incontrato Trafalgar Law di persona da quel lontano giorno alla casa d'aste, ma sapeva che era un tipo strano e non necessariamente in senso positivo. Non che Kidd non apprezzasse a dovere la diversità o le bizzarrie degli altri, anzi, detestava le persone ordinarie, ma quella cabina e la stanza adiacente erano un mix di roba strana che evocava pensieri non proprio allegri. 

Al centro spiccava un tavolo operatorio, e Kidd detestava i tavoli operatori e tutto ciò che rappresentavano, con intorno un sacco di macchinari che avevano l'impressione di venire usati spesso. Quello già la diceva lunga su cosa facesse Trafalgar rintanato lì sotto. Qui e lì c'erano mensole con barattoli di vetro con dentro cose che l'avevano spinto a non farsi troppe domande, ma che somigliavano in tutto e per tutto a roba che in origine doveva essere stata all'interno di qualche organismo vivente. Non necessariamente umano.

C'era pure una parte della libreria che sembrava dedicata esclusivamente ai fumetti. Kidd a quello sghignazzò, poi ne tirò fuori uno, aprì una pagina a caso e vide che si trattava di una storia splatter, così scosse la testa divertito. 

“Questo qui è proprio fissato” biascicò tra sé e sé. Eustass Kidd non era certo sensibile alla vista del sangue, tanto meno quello disegnato, quindi si mise in tasca il volume per leggerlo più tardi e anche che per portarsi un souvenir di quella gita.

Il resto della libreria conteneva manuali con raffigurate parti del corpo, una cosa abbastanza prevedibile nella stanza di un medico. Anche sulla scrivania c'erano fogli sparsi con disegni che rappresentavano procedure mediche che Kidd potè almeno ammirare per l'aspetto tecnico. Anche lui disegnava spesso ma si concentrava su soggetti decisamente meno morbosi. 

Per finire non poteva mancare naturalmente una lunga, lunghissima serie di oggetti appuntiti e lame affilate, come delle piccole seghe di ogni forma dimensione. Ancora una volta Kidd provò una vaga sensazione di disagio, sapeva a cosa servivano quelle, amputazioni. L'idea non era delle più piacevoli nemmeno per lui, che di sangue ne versava sistematicamente. Il Chirurgo della Morte invece sembrava circondarsi molto volentieri di oggetti del genere. Kidd trovò quel soprannome particolarmente appropriato, in particolare perché stentava a credere che Trafalgar utilizzasse la sua abilità medica per il bene della comunità. Era un secchione, ma pur sempre un pirata con una taglia notevole e un pessimo carattere e di storielle su di lui ne aveva sentite. 

Si ritrovò ad ammettere di essere incuriosito dall'altro pirata, ma quando alla fine uscì dalla cabina chiudendosi la porta alle spalle provò un certo sollievo. In ogni caso nemmeno per un istante si pentì di aver rubato il sottomarino proprio a quel tipo bizzarro. Anzi, quello rendeva ogni cosa ancora più eccitante. Uno come Trafalgar era da sfidare, indubbiamente. Sfidare e sconfiggere se non altro per levargli quell'aura di intoccabilità di dosso. Rubargli il sottomarino era stata una trovata geniale e Kidd ancora non aveva finito di congratularsi con sé stesso. Avrebbe restituito quel barattolo giallo in ogni caso, una volta che avesse finto di usarlo. Lui tanto non sapeva che farsene, amava il sole, le onde, il vento e non avrebbe resistito a viaggiare in quel modo, ma l'idea della faccia che avrebbe fatto Trafalgar non trovandolo più era terribilmente divertente.

Quel pensiero ricordò ad Eustass che era sott'acqua già da troppo. Tornò alla sala dei comandi per sapere quanto ancora mancava all'arrivo. 

“Allora? Siamo arrivati?” Chiese dando ai suoi amici le bottiglie che aveva preso nella cambusa. Quelli accettarono di buon grado e subito si misero a banchettare.

Penguin, a cui proprio non era piaciuto essere stato rapito e nemmeno derubato, era invece sempre più vicino ad esaurire la pazienza e di conseguenza diventava sempre meno accorto, anche perché non era assolutamente la prima volta che Kidd faceva una domanda del genere. “Non è che se lo chiedi ogni minuto ci farai andare più veloce.”

Jean Bart strinse i denti e scelse di tacere, mentre Killer, Wire e Hersh sghignazzarono apertamente. Quando era ansioso di arrivare da qualche parte Kidd era proprio come un bambino.

Eustass, contagiato dal buon umore dei suoi non si arrabbiò sul serio, ma volle comunque ripristinare la disciplina. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Penguin e strinse in modo per niente amichevole. “Tu dici?” rispose “e io che pensavo che questo attrezzo fosse un portento. Almeno a giudicare da quanto pateticamente vi siete impegnati per difenderlo.”

A quella battuta gli altri tre risero ancora, aiutati anche dall'alcol che iniziavano ad avere in corpo. Penguin e Jean Bart avevano davvero tentato con tutte le loro forze, ma erano in minoranza e comunque contro un pirata con il potere di Kidd non avevano potuto fare niente. Era il motivo per cui Jean aveva scelto di tacere, non era una battaglia che avrebbe potuto vincere, quella. Anche Penguin lo sapeva, ma non riusciva proprio a non parlare.

“Se questo non ti piace dovevi rubarne un altro” rispose stringendo i denti contro il dolore di quella morsa infernale.

“Eh cosa vuoi, ho fatto del mio meglio” rispose Kidd sarcastico, e finalmente lo lasciò andare. “Voi due vedete di fare lo stesso” aggiunse poi più seriamente, tanto per ricordare ai prigionieri che se avessero tentato di ingannarlo ci sarebbero state conseguenze.

Nessuno dei due rispose, così Kidd uscì di nuovo ma fece cenno a Killer di seguirlo.

Quando furono soli il rosso disse “siamo sicuri che non ci segue nessuno?”

“No”

Kidd sollevò un sopracciglio inesistente.

“Abbiamo ordinato a quei due di chiudere tutti i canali di comunicazione ma non possiamo essere certi che non abbiano mentito” specificò Killer.

“Lo so, c'è parecchia tecnologia qui su.”

“Esatto, e non credo che non abbiano mai previsto un'emergenza come questa.”

“Bhè, Trafalgar non avrà di certo un sottomarino di scorta.”

“No, penso che per il momento siamo a posto, ma dobbiamo fare in fretta.”

Chiarito quel punto i due tornarono nella sala comandi dove Kidd si divertì non poco ad infastidire i due ostaggi. Non fece loro alcun male ma solo perché non poteva sapere che Jean Bart aveva già mandato un segnale di SOS poco dopo che erano stati costretti a mettersi in viaggio, mentre Penguin si era impegnato a tenere distratti i loro rapitori. Solo che dall'altra parte non c'era nessuno che potesse raccogliere quel messaggio in codice. Almeno non ancora.

Alla fine ci vollero diverse ore prima di raggiungere la meta. L'isola dove Trafalgar aveva deciso di fare scalo era piuttosto lontana dall'arcipelago di Medby, dove si trovava il tesoro, e quando finalmente arrivarono Kidd era fuori di sé dalla noia.

“Finalmente, cazzo!” Disse sbadigliando sguaiatamente quando Penguin annunciò che il viaggio era terminato.

Attraverso i monitor e grazie al sistema di illuminazione del sommergibile, Kidd e gli altri poterono vedere il fondale marino abbastanza chiaramente, ma non c'era niente di interessante in vista. Solo rocce, alghe, pesci e nulla che non ci si aspettasse di trovare sul fondo dell'oceano.

Questo, per quanto prevedibile, smorzò l'entusiasmo di Kidd.

“Questo trabiccolo non ha degli scanner?”

“Certo che sì!” Risposero Penguin e Jean Bart al tempo stesso, quasi feriti nell'orgoglio per la bassa insinuazione di Eustass.

“E allora fateli funzionare!” 

“Dopo ci lascerai andare?” Si azzardò Jean Bart.

Kidd, che aveva già finito la sua esigua pazienza da un bel pezzo lo guardò male ma lui non abbassò lo sguardo.

“Vedremo” disse il rosso che non voleva mostrarsi troppo accondiscendente.

Stavolta fu Penguin, ormai esausto, a scattare. “E allora trovatela da solo, qualunque cosa tu stia cercando!”

Kidd non poteva quasi credere alle proprie orecchie e nemmeno Killer, Wire e Hersh. Jean Bart invece sì, perché conosceva il suo amico, e questo non lo rendeva minimamente più tranquillo.

Dopo i primi istanti di muto stupore generale, Kidd afferrò Penguin per il bavero costringendolo ad alzarsi e al tempo stesso estrasse il coltello dalla cinta puntandoglielo alla gola. “Io invece dico che tu fai esattamente come ti ho detto, e soprattutto lo fai in silenzio. Oppure quell'imbecille di Trafalgar si ritroverà con un idiota in meno a cui fare da baby sitter.” Poi, per chiarire meglio il concetto, affondò la lama quel tanto che bastava per versare qualche gocciolina di sangue. Quella era tutto tranne che una ferita mortale, a stento una scalfitura della pelle, ma mandò il messaggio desiderato.

“Ok, ok, vediamo di calmarci” intervenne Jean Bart rivolto a entrambi. Non poteva escludere che Penguin non avrebbe detto qualche altra cosa di stupido e l'impazienza di Eustass Kidd era famosa.

Hersh gli rivolse una brutta occhiata, poi gli ordinò di tornare a sedersi, mentre Killer si avvicinava cautamente a Kidd. Non gli interessava niente se uno o tutti gli uomini di Trafalgar morivano ma non ci teneva a finire i suoi giorni in una scatola in fondo all'oceano.

“Andiamo Kidd, ho fame, facciamola finita, e tu” aggiunse con bel altro tono rivolgendosi a Penguin “chiudi quella cazzo di bocca.”

Penguin aveva molto altro da aggiungere ma almeno il suo istinto di sopravvivenza ebbe la meglio sulla sua parlantina, così si limitò ad annuire. E poi sentiva lo sguardo di Jean che gli perforava la schiena ben più del coltello di Eustass.

Alla fine Kidd lo lasciò andare con un ultimo strattone di avvertimento perché anche lui aveva fame e voglia di farla finita, così Penguin alla fine tornò a sedersi.

“Allora, cosa stiamo cercando?” Tentò di nuovo Jean Bart prima di evitare una nuova escalation.

“Un tesoro, ovviamente” rispose Kidd con un sorriso da gatto che gioca col topo.

“Ci sfarebbe comodo qualche altro dettaglio” sentenziò Penguin. Di nuovo il suo tono non piacque a Kidd ma prima che il rosso potesse fare qualunque cosa Killer si mise fisicamente in mezzo ai due “che cosa ti ho detto?” Chiese senza aspettarsi una vera risposta, poi cercò di fornire quanti più dettagli possibili. Kidd lo lasciò fare perché considerava il dover interagire con gli imbecilli una grana. 

Alla fine, dopo più di tre ore di ricerca e scavo, il braccio meccanico del sommergibile riuscì a tirare fuori da strati e strati di sabbia proprio ciò che Eustass e i suoi erano venuti a prendere.

Questo naturalmente rallegrò enormemente l'animo del Capitano, dei suoi compagni e in un certo senso anche dei suoi ostaggi che vedevano finalmente avvicinarsi la fine di quella disavventura.

Quando il tesoro fu portato a bordo e Kidd si precipitò a vederlo insieme ai suoi compagni, Penguin e Jean Bart, anche se erano stati obbligati a lasciare la sala comandi e seguire gli altri, ebbero l'occasione di scambiarsi rapidamente qualche parola.

“Jean, non sei riuscito a intercettare nessun messaggio dal capitano?” Sussurrò Penguin affrettatamente.

“Qualcosa è arrivato un paio d'ore fa, ma non ho potuto leggerlo”

“Dannazione!”

“Bhè, almeno hanno ricevuto il nostro SOS.”

“Che state confabulando voi due?” Killer era arrivato alle loro spalle di soppiatto e i due non poterono fare a meno si sussultare. 

Penguin incrociò le braccia e sollevò lo sguardo con aria di sfida “non è buona educazione origliare, mammina non te l'ha insegnato?”

Per un attimo Killer si pentì di aver impedito a Kidd di sgozzare quell'essere fastidioso qualche ora prima, ma poi decise che non ne valeva la pena. Ormai avevano ottenuto ciò che erano venuti a prendere, era tempo di tornare a casa.

“Oi Killer” urlò Kidd dall'altro capo della stanza “contatta Heat, digli di venirci incontro e dì a quei due di riportare questo coso a galla.”

“Avete sentito il capitano” sentenziò Killer. Quella volta nessuno si sognò di obiettare.

Non molto tempo dopo, finalmente il Polar Tang riemerse. Il vascello di Kidd era poco distante e sia Eustass che i suoi tre compagni lo guardarono con enorme sollievo. Era stata una missione facile, in fin dei conti, ma decisamente claustrofobica. 

“Bhè signori” disse Kidd a Penguin e Jean Bart, “è stato veramente un piacere.” 

“Sìcuro, dobbiamo rifarlo prima o poi!” Esclamò Penguin. 

“Quando vuoi” lo salutò Kidd con un ghigno.

“Dovresti imparare a tenere chiusa quella boccaccia, per il tuo bene” si intromise Killer.

“Ti preoccupi per me? Che gentile!” Rispose Penguin sotto gli occhi sbigottiti di Jean. Nessuno a bordo del Polar Tang era un codardo, ma sembrava che Penguin ce la stesse mettendo tutta per farsi ammazzare.

Kidd, però, ancora su di giri e con chili di gemme preziose tra le braccia non aveva voglia di arrabbiarsi e in fondo poteva apprezzare un temerario. “Secondo me gli piaci” disse sghignazzando a Killer. Wire e Hersh risero con lui. Il biondo era oramai abituato alle uscite fuori di testa del suo capitano e si limitò a una leggera gomitata senza dargli altro peso. 

Alla fine i quattro usurpatori se ne andarono e il sottomarino si immerse quanto più rapidamente possibile.

“Dannazione, Pen, mi farai venire i capelli bianchi!” Lo rimproverò Jean Bart.

Penguin scoppiò a ridere. Era tutta l'adrenalina che aveva ancora in corpo unita alla gioia per aver riportato a casa la pelle, oltre che il sottomarino, a renderlo più euforico del dovuto. Poteva andare nel panico per aver provocato così apertamente sia il Soldato del Massacro che il suo Capitano anche più tardi. Adesso la cosa più importante era contattare Law e il resto della ciurma.

Jean infatti si era già precipitato a leggere il messaggio in codice che era arrivato ore prima. Non diceva molto, solo che i loro compagni erano sulle loro tracce.

“Ma come hanno fatto?” chiese. Penguin scrollò le spalle “l'importante è che ci siano riusciti. Dobbiamo assolutamente metterci in comunicazione con loro.”

Quello almeno fu facile. 

“Penguin, Jean state bene?” Fu la prima cosa che disse Trafalgar quando finalmente potè parlare con i suoi compagni.

“Capitano!” Esclamarono i due in coro, fuori di sé dalla gioia. “Stiamo bene, il sottomarino è a posto. Ma su cosa state viaggiando?”

Dall'altro lato si sentì un coro di urla di giubilo che immediatamente si interruppe. Law doveva aver fatto segno di lasciarlo parlare. “Lo vedrete tra poco. Queste sono lo coordinate della nostra posizione”, disse Trafalgar e poi passò i dati ai compagni. 

“Raggiungeteci più in fretta possibile, ma nel frattempo” e qui la voce di Law si fece più fredda “voglio un nome.”

“Eustass Kidd” risposero i due, di nuovo in coro, senza esitazione.

Dall'altro lato calò un silenzio mortale.

“Eustass Kidd, eh?” La voce di Trafalgar era diventata ostile e gelida come un vento di morte. “Molto bene.”

 

°°°

A bordo della grande nave di Kidd l'euforia era ancora alle stelle anche dopo che erano passate 24 ore dal ritorno del capitano e degli uomini che lo avevano accompagnato nella sua ultima bravata.

Tutto era andato per il meglio e il mucchio di pietre che scintillavano al sole era ancora una visione troppo bella perché i pirati potessero abituarcisi. Poichè lo spirito della ciurma era alto, il sole splendeva e il mare era calmo, Kidd aveva dato ordine di portare il tesoro sotto coperta e poi aveva deciso di andarci anche lui per stendersi sul letto a leggere il fumetto che aveva rubato dalla cabina di Trafalgar Law. 

Era alle ultime pagine quando arrivò Killer a interromperlo. “Kidd, la vedetta ha avvistato una nave della marina che viene da tribordo.” 

Il sorriso scomparve dal viso di Eustass. Una nave della marina poteva essere tanto un piccolo intoppo quanto un problema serio, dipendeva da chi ci avrebbero trovato a bordo, ammesso che fossero riusciti a raggiungerli.

“Nessuna idea di chi ci sia al comando?”

“No. Non ancora”

Kidd si infilò distrattamente il fumetto in tasca, si alzò contro voglia e uscì sul ponte. La nave era abbastanza vicina, ma non tanto da non poter tentare una fuga.

“Capitano, cosa facciamo?” Chiese Heat. Accanto a lui Killer se ne stava con le braccia conserte in attesa che il capitano parlasse.

“Che ne dici Killer, non sembra un granché” disse Kidd con un sorriso predatorio sul volto. Killer scrollò le spalle, le conosceva perfettamente le intenzioni del suo capitano. 

“Agli ammiragli piace viaggiare in pompa magna.” 

Il sorriso di Kidd si fece ancora più ampio “allora combattiamo.”

Il resto della ciurma non contenne l'entusiasmo. Per quanto fossero consapevoli che bisognava scegliere le battaglie con più attenzione di quanto Kidd facesse in genere, a nessuno piaceva l'idea di fuggire.

Eustass ordinò di virare, non nella direzione opposta a quella della nave della marina, ma proprio verso di essa, ma quando si furono avvicinati abbastanza Capitano e ciurma notarono che a bordo dell'imbarcazione nemica sembrava non esserci nessuno. Era strano e Kidd lo trovò anche un po' irritante. Quando si prendeva la briga di attaccare pretendeva almeno che il capitano gli facesse la cortesia di farsi vedere in faccia.

“Puntate!” Disse ai quelli dei suoi che avevano già armato i cannoni, poi aspettò ancora qualche istante col braccio alzato, senza sapere bene cosa, e alla fine gridò “fuoco!”

Tre palle di cannone partirono veloci e precise ma non arrivarono mai a colpire il bersaglio. Qualcosa di simile ad una grossa bolla blu sembrò inghiottire tutto, la nave di Kidd, quella della marina che si trovava proprio al centro, e ovviamente anche le palle di cannone che si ritrovarono dissezionate in pezzi troppo piccoli per poter causare danno.

Kidd ci mise solo una manciata di secondi per riconoscere quel bagliore, ma fu una manciata di secondi di troppo, perché prima ancora che potesse finire di dire “maledizione!” Trafalgar Law in persona era atterrato con la grazia di una pantera sul ponte della sua nave. Aveva un'espressione maligna sul viso, una che in altre circostanze avrebbe solo incitato di più Eustass alla battaglia, ma l'altro capitano aveva anche una mano sollevata e al di sopra di essa galleggiavano tre cuori.

Erano quelli di Killer, Wire e Hersh. Ovviamente Trafalgar aveva fatto bene i suoi compiti. La tensione tra gli uomini di Kidd crebbe immediatamente, tutti avevano in mano un'arma e una voglia disperata di usarla ma il Capitano non aveva ancora parlato. 

“Penguin, prendi” disse Law facendo fluttuare i tre cuori nelle mani del compagno a bordo della nave da dove era arrivato, senza togliere gli occhi da quelli feroci di Kidd. E con quella mossa, Eustass lo sapeva, il suo rivale si era appena messo le spalle al sicuro.

“Che diavolo vuoi fottuto bastardo?” Ringhiò. Se le parole erano tutto ciò che poteva usare al momento, almeno quelle non le avrebbe risparmiate.

Law sorrise, ma non c'era proprio niente di gioviale nella sua espressione “risarcimento danni, Capitano Kidd.”

“Non farmi perdere tempo con i tuoi piagnistei. Il tuo fottuto barattolo giallo è perfettamente intatto!”

Trafalgar quasi trovava divertente l'arroganza spudorata del rosso, ma non abbastanza da fargliela passare liscia per averlo lasciato a piedi come un idiota e per aver rapito i suoi uomini.

“Questo è vero, ma se credevi veramente di poter derubare me e passarla liscia allora sei veramente stupido dome sembri.”

Kidd si avvicinò minaccioso, guardando Trafalgar dall'alto in basso “restituisci il cuore ai miei uomini, brutto malato di mente, e poi sparisci.”

“I tuoi uomini riavranno i loro cuori, non temere. Ma ovviamente ci sono delle condizioni.”

Kidd sbuffò, era ovvio che si sarebbe arrivati a questo. “Sentiamo.” 

“In cambio del suo cuore” disse Trafalgar indicando Wire “voglio metà del tesoro.”

“Cosa? Sei impazzito?”

“Lo hai preso grazie al mio sottomarino, quello che mi hai rubato, te lo sei già dimenticato? Mi sembra solo giusto e ringrazia che non lo prendo tutto.”

Kidd aprì la bocca pronto a farglieli sentire tutti uno ad uno, i suoi ringraziamenti, ma Trafalgar gli fece cenno di tacere “in cambio del suo” disse indicando Hersh “pretendo le tue scuse.”  
Di nuovo Kidd avrebbe protestato ma era così offeso alla sola idea che perse l'attimo e Trafalgar fu rapido nel continuare a parlare, anche se all'espressione perfettamente oltraggiata del rosso dovette ingoiare una risata.

“Ah, il Soldato del Massacro, il tuo primo ufficiale” disse avvicinandosi a Killer che lo fissava immobile da sotto la maschera senza muovere un muscolo. Ritrovarsi all'improvviso senza il proprio cuore era stato alquanto spaventoso. L'essere ancora vivo nonostante tutto era di certo un sollievo, ma anche parecchio inquietante.

“A quanto si dice è anche il tuo migliore amico, vero?” Proseguì Law inclinando la testa di lato come a voler studiare uno strano esemplare. Poi si voltò verso il rosso con un ghigno gelido “in cambio del suo cuore, Capitano Kidd, mi darai il tuo.”

“Kidd!” disse Killer in tono di avvertimento, stringendo i pugni mentre il resto della ciurma tratteneva il fiato. Il primo ufficiale non avrebbe dovuto contraddire il capitano davanti ad un nemico, però Killer non poteva lasciare che Eustass accettasse quell'ultima condizione. Sapeva però che parlarne era inutile e aveva ragione.

Per Killer, Kidd avrebbe dato molto di più ma l'atteggiamento di Trafalgar lo faceva imbestialire. Eustass gli arrivò così vicino da invadere il suo spazio vitale “se anche dovessi accettare, cosa ti fa pensare che non stritolerò quella fottuta carretta su cui sei arrivato non appena sarai sceso da qui?”

“Il fatto che così non riavresti mai più il tuo piccolo cuore nero, per esempio?”

“Ci sono molte concessioni che un naufrago in punto di morte è disposto a fare, non credi?”

“Certo, però io non sono un naufrago, tanto meno in punto di morte.”

“E pure siamo a un giorno intero di navigazione dall'isola più vicina, saresti alla deriva, senza una bussola, e da queste parti la notte fa molto, molto freddo. Nessuno dei tuoi potrebbe portare a terra né il suo culo né tanto meno il tuo.”

“Io invece credo di si, ma per fortuna non dovremo scoprirlo.” Dicendo ciò Law infilò la mano in tasca. D'istinto Kidd gli afferrò il polso ma lo sguardo di Law lo indusse a desistere. In una situazione come quella, in ogni caso, Trafalgar non aveva bisogno di puntargli contro nessuna arma. Infatti quello che estrasse dalla tasca del lungo cappotto nero era solo un piccolo lumacofono.

“Bepo” si limitò a dire Law e pochi istanti dopo il Polar Tang riemerse dall'acqua in tutta la sua gialla gloria e casomai gli fossero rimasti dei dubbi, in quel momento Eustass Kidd seppe di aver perso la battaglia.

“Si chiama piano di back up, Eustass-ya, di certo ne avrai sentito parlare.”

“Fottiti!”

Law rise. Anche lui sapeva chi aveva vinto e quella disavventura si stava rivelando più divertente del previsto. Non aveva mai dubitato di potersi vendicare, ma poter umiliare un po' Eustass Kidd era lo stesso una bella sensazione, magari doveva farlo più spesso. “Sbrighiamoci, non ho tutto il giorno.”

Eustass serrò forte la mascella ma alla fine dovette ammettere di non avere scelta.

“Prima mantieni la tua parte dell'accordo.”

Law sospirò esageratamente “che impiastro che sei” ma poiché aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico rimise il cuore di Wire al suo posto, poi sollevò un sopracciglio con uno sguardo eloquente e Kidd fu costretto a dare l'ordine di portare sul ponte la metà del tesoro.

Subito dopo Trafalgar proseguì “che ne dici se nel frattempo acceleriamo un po'?”

“Che vuoi dire?”

Law riattivò la Room e il cuore di Hersh tornò a galleggiare sulla sua mano “dovevi dirmi qualcosa, se non ricordo male.”

“Scordatelo!”

“Humm, no, non credo che lo farò.”

“Tsk”

“Va bene, se questo non ti serve allora gettiamolo via anche subito” Law sollevò il braccio e fece il gesto di voler buttare in acqua il cuore. Kidd sussultò e urlò “Ok!” Era orgoglioso, lo sapeva. Forse più orgoglioso di chiunque altro lui stesso conoscesse ma mai e poi mai avrebbe barattato la vita di uno dei suoi amici per risparmiarsi un'umiliazione. Gli altri intanto osservavano la scena ammutoliti. Nessuno voleva vedere un compagno morire, ma nemmeno volevano vedere il loro capitano chiedere scusa.

“Ok cosa?” Incalzò Trafalgar.

“Ok, scusa” biascicò Kidd a mezza voce coi pugni serrati.

“Ero distratto puoi ripetere?”

“Vedi di non esagerare, dannato bastardo” Kidd era serio, molto. Ma in quel momento tornò serio anche Law. “Potrei chiederti di metterti in ginocchio e baciarmi gli stivali e tu dovresti farlo oppure dire addio a uno dei tuoi uomini, perciò non farmi incazzare.”

Eustass gli rivolse uno sguardo al vetriolo, per un attimo Trafalgar trattenne il fiato. Era da molto che non gli capitava di trovare qualcuno che avesse il fegato di guardarlo in quel modo. Kidd non si accorse di nulla e fu obbligato a cedere. “Mi dispiace di aver rubato quel tuo fottuto coso, mi dispiace di non averlo fatto pezzi e mi dispiace che se qualche dio esiste ha deciso di punirci tutti con quella tua brutta faccia. Sei soddisfatto adesso?”

“Bhe, non proprio, ma non si possono pretendere poemi da un mulo, giusto?” Ghignò il moro a cui stava già tornando il buon umore. Sì, Kidd era decisamente più divertente di quanto avesse pensato.

“Fai la tua parte adesso.”

“Te lo dico per l'ultima volta, Eustass, non farmi incazzare” Law proprio detestava che gli si dicesse cosa fare, ma per non tirarla troppo per le lunghe restituì il cuore anche a Hersh.

“Grazie capitano” esclamò quello, commosso per la generosità dimostratagli da Kidd.

Nel frattempo Heat ritornò con la metà esatta del tesoro e dopo aver chiesto un'ultima conferma con lo sguardo al suo capitano, la diede al suo nuovo proprietario. Di nuovo Trafalgar usò il suo potere per far sparire immediatamente le gemme, non si poteva mai sapere.

Kidd incrociò le braccia. C'era ancora una cosa che Trafalgar doveva fare e la fece.

La sensazione fu strana. Non dolorosa, quasi simile all'inciampare senza cadere. Il peggio arrivò subito dopo, quando Kidd si ritrovò ad abitare quello che somigliava fin troppo a un corpo morto. Era molto peggio dell'umiliazione subita pochi minuti prima. Si voltò verso Killer in tempo per vedere il cuore del suo migliore amico tornare al proprio posto. Quello almeno gli diede un attimo di pace. Solo allora gli sovvenne che non aveva negoziato con Trafalgar la restituzione del proprio cuore. Cosa sarebbe successo adesso? Quanto a lungo poteva vivere un uomo in quelle condizioni? Non ascoltò nemmeno le parole di saluto, sicuramente sarcastiche, che gli rivolse il suo rivale andandosene, mentre la paura dei primi momenti si trasformò immediatamente in rabbia. Nel momento in cui Trafalgar gli voltò le spalle per saltare sul suo sottomarino, Kidd lo rincorse con l'intenzione di aggredirlo.

Law se l'era aspettato e il rumore degli stivali di Kidd sul pavimento di legno avevano fatto il resto. Strinse le lunghe dita tatuate attorno al cuore di Eustass e si voltò in tempo per vederlo collassare al suolo stringendosi il petto ormai vuoto.

Wire e Heat subito gli corsero accanto per soccorrerlo mente Killer sguainava le armi e si metteva tra i due capitani, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita esitava. Non poteva uccidere Law finchè il cuore di Kidd non fosse tornato al suo posto.

“Non tentare mai più niente del genere” sentenziò Trafalgar gelido, saltando sul suo sottomarino. Che si riferisse alla mancata aggressione o al furto per Eustass non aveva importanza. Il dolore era stato lancinante e per un istante aveva veramente creduto di morire. In tanti anni di avventure quella era stata una delle rarissime volte in cui aveva avuto paura.

Quando riuscì a rialzarsi, alcuni minuti dopo, il Polar Tang era diventato solo una macchia di colore indistinta, sotto diversi metri di acqua e sulla nave della marina non c'era più nessuno. Quanto era rimasto a terra? Si chiese. 

“Figlio di puttana ti ammazzo! Killer, dobbiamo seguirli!” In un momento di pura rabbia e frustrazione Kidd stritolò la nave della marina che iniziò tristemente a inabissarsi.

“Sì ma tu...”

“Io me la caverò, vai!”

Killer si mise al timone immediatamente. Per quanto non volesse lasciarlo, Kidd sembrava piuttosto in forma per essere uno a cui avevano appena asportato il cuore e comunque non potevano permettersi di perdere Trafalgar. Invece fu proprio quello che accadde.

Il sottomarino si muoveva veloce sott'acqua, così dopo aver tentato con ogni mezzo possibile, Killer dovette arrendersi all'evidenza. Aveva perso le tracce del Polar Tang che a quel punto poteva tanto aver viaggiato nella direzione opposta, quanto essere rimasto fermo chissà dove, magari in una caverna subacquea. La roccia era impenetrabile anche per i radar.

Quando raggiunse Kidd nella sua cabina trovò il tavolo rovesciato e la parte rimasta delle pietre preziose sparpagliata per terra. Nulla di sorprendente, che Kidd avesse dato sfogo così alla sua frustrazione.

Almeno sembrava stare bene, a parte il fatto che era palesemente furioso. Se ne stava seduto su una poltrona con le gambe aperte, le braccia incrociate e un'espressione corrucciata, evidentemente pensando a tutti i modi più dolorosi per uccidere Trafalgar. Ma prima bisognava costringerlo a restituirgli il cuore. E prima ancora di quello, bisognava rintracciarlo.

Era un bel problema. “Mi dispiace Kidd, li abbiamo persi.” Disse senza stare troppo a girarci intorno, avrebbe solo perso più tempo.

“Lo so.” 

Una massa di metallo di quelle dimensioni non doveva essere difficile per lui da rintracciare, ma da un certo punto in poi aveva semplicemente smesso di percepirla.

“Tu... come stai?”

“Bene. Strano, ma bene.”

Passò qualche attimo di silenzio che Killer occupò rimettendo in piedi il tavolo e appoggiandovisi sopra sospirando “non avresti dovuto.”

“Non incominciare, tu avresti fatto lo stesso.”

Era vero, così Killer non trovò come rispondere. “Che facciamo adesso” riprese dopo un po'.

“Li ritroveremo. Quel codardo non si può nascondere per sempre.”

Ed in effetti Eustass aveva ragione. Law si era divertito a tenerlo sulla corda, ma non aveva intenzione di nascondersi, anzi al primo scalo, il giorno dopo, per poco non mise i manifesti. C'erano molti modi in cui quel gioco poteva proseguire. Magari poteva veramente costringere Eustass a inginocchiarsi, a implorare, non sarebbe stato male. Era certo che il rosso non avrebbe mollato prima di aver recuperato il suo cuore e quindi, se proprio doveva averlo alle costole, ci si poteva divertire un po'. Fece in modo di farsi vedere ben bene in giro, lui e i suoi, e ormeggiò il sottomarino in bella vista così anche un mulo come Eustass avrebbe facilmente saputo dove trovarlo.

Kidd, d'altra parte, quando voleva era un vero e proprio animale da preda e non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere l'isola dove si trovava Trafalgar. Nemmeno lui fece nulla per nascondersi. Se Law avesse cercato di nuovo di rifugiarsi nelle profondità del mare avrebbe stritolato quel suo stupidissimo sommergibile anche a costo di lasciarci lui stesso le penne.

Non appena aveva visto la sua grande nave entrare nel porto Trafalgar decise che non era più necessario lasciare il sottomarino in vista e nemmeno a disposizione di Kidd. Diede ordine ai suoi compagni di tornare a bordo e portare il Polar Tang al sicuro da qualche altra parte.

“Sei sicuro, Capitano?” Azzardò Bepo e subito dopo Shachi si unì a lui “lasciaci restare con te Capitano, possiamo esserti utili!”

Law gli sorrise con benevolenza, sapeva benissimo che i suoi compagni erano in gamba e capaci di aiutarlo, ma quella cosa con Kidd stava diventando una specie di battaglia personale. “Fate come ho detto” disse gentilmente. “Vi contatterò nelle prossime ore.”

I due si dovettero rassegnare e con loro anche il resto della ciurma.

Alla fine Kidd si fece attendere più del previsto. Law pensò che fosse perché voleva fingersi indifferente oppure perché stava tramando qualcosa ma la verità era che Kidd aveva dovuto fare molta più fatica di lui per convincere i suoi uomini a lasciarlo andare da solo. Non voleva dare al suo avversario la possibilità di usare di nuovo i suoi compagni come arma di ricatto; Killer si era quasi steso tra lui e la porta della sua cabina per non farlo uscire, però poi alla fine era stato costretto a cedere.

Quando finalmente Eustass arrivò alla locanda dove si era sistemato Law era ormai sera inoltrata. Con un paio di occhiatacce ben assestate si era fatto dire con facilità dalla proprietaria in quale stanza alloggiava Trafalgar.

Per non disturbarsi a fare le scale si piazzò proprio sotto al balcone della stanza. Le luci erano accese, quindi almeno Trafalgar non se ne era andato in giro.

“Lo so che sei lì maledetto figlio di puttana!” Urlò più del necessario. La stanza era solo al primo piano e le ante del balcone erano socchiuse.

Poco dopo, infatti, Law si affacciò, appoggiò i gomiti alla ringhiera e gli rivolse uno sguardo che il rosso trovò perfettamente irritante.

“Sei venuto a farmi una serenata? Che gentile.”

“Sono venuto a farti il culo, idiota!”

“Questo non è molto romantico, Romeo” sghignazzò Trafalgar, facendo aumentare ancora di più la furia di Kidd.

Eustass non era molto disposto a stare al gioco. Non finché non avesse riavuto il suo cuore. Dopo, tutto poteva succedere. “Tu hai qualcosa di mio, Trafalgar. Ti conviene restituirmelo subito oppure...”

“Anche tu hai qualcosa di mio, se è per questo” interruppe il moro, poco interessato a qualunque minaccia Eustass potesse avere in serbo.

Kidd cadde dalle nuvole, poi gli sovvenne tutto a un tratto che aveva preso quello stupido fumetto dalla cabina di Trafalgar e che gli era rimasto in tasca da quando l'altro pirata era salito sulla sua nave.

“Come osi fare un paragone del genere!”

“Bhè, il valore economico è più o meno lo stesso.”

Poichè Trafalgar si stava divertendo un po' troppo Kidd cacciò fuori il libricino dalla tasca e glielo lanciò con una forza e una precisione formidabili. Trafalgar lo afferrò al volo, gli diede una rapida occhiata e se lo gettò alle spalle facendolo atterrare nella stanza. Quel gesto per Kidd fu ulteriormente irritante, così decise che ormai era stato fin troppo paziente.

Fu solo un attimo, Law avvertì una forte vibrazione e un secondo dopo si ritrovò imprigionato nella ringhiera del balcone che gli si era avvolta intorno come se fosse fatta di semplice corda, stridendo come un animale in agonìa. Il secondo dopo  
atterrò piuttosto dolorosamente in strada e Kidd immediatamente si sentì meglio.

Trafalgar invece sentì anche qualcosa di simile ad un crack che gli suggerì che con ogni probabilità si era appena rotto una costola o due. Il dolore che gli esplose nella schiena subito dopo confermò la diagnosi.

“Room!” 

Si era fatto cogliere alla sprovvista ma si liberò facilmente e al tempo stesso riuscì a seppellire Eustass sotto una pila di botti che si rivelarono purtroppo vuote. Non che avrebbero fatto molto danno in ogni caso. Concluse comunque che aveva lasciato troppo spazio d'azione al suo avversario e non doveva più succedere. C'era un motivo se quello lì aveva una taglia così alta sulla testa e se voleva continuare a giocare con lui non lo doveva sottovalutare.

“Taglia con le stronzate Trafalgar. Ridammi il mio cuore e prometto di ucciderti rapidamente.”

Law si ritrovò suo malgrado a sorridere ancora “promesse da marinaio, dico bene?”

“Sì” Anche Kidd, nonostante tutto, un po' iniziava a divertirsi. Aveva sempre saputo che Trafalgar non era invincibile, soprattutto per lui. Non era un buon motivo per fargliela passare liscia, però. Attivò di nuovo il suo potere e di nuovo Law avvertì una vibrazione nell'aria, più leggera, quasi impercettibile, ma sufficiente ugualmente a fargli capire che Eustass stava per attaccare ancora. Fu infatti costretto a gettarsi a terra nonostante le sue costole chiedessero pietà, per evitare di ritrovarsi infilzato non da uno, ma da ben quattro coltelli che l'altro pirata aveva fatto arrivare direttamente dal ristorante all'angolo. Nello stesso momento Kidd si ritrovò in braccio quello che a prima vista, ma anche ad uno sguardo più attento, era immancabilmente un coccodrillo.

“Questo dove cazzo lo hai trovato!” Esclamò gettandolo subito lontano, in parte inorridito e in parte sinceramente curioso.

Law si rialzò cercando di non dare a vedere che stava soffrendo come un cane, e poi l'espressione sul viso del rosso era veramente comica. “C'è una villa alle spalle dell'albergo. Il proprietario ha pessimo gusto. Potreste diventare buoni amici.”

Eustass avrebbe risposto a tono ma il coccodrillo stava tornando alla carica, furioso anche lui per essere stato coinvolto in quella sceneggiata. Lo afferrò per la coda e lo lanciò in una direzione a caso. 

La povera bestia, disorientata, si scelse un obiettivo più facile ed entrò nel ristorante da cui Kidd aveva preso i coltelli. Solo un paio di secondi dopo si sentì il rumore si stoviglie infrante e di gente che urlava, a cui naturalmente seguì il fuggi fuggi dei clienti che scappavano in ogni direzione. 

Entrambi i pirati si ritrovarono piegati in due dalle risate e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono erano divertiti, ma tutti e due erano troppo orgogliosi per ammettere anche solo per un momento che forse come complici avrebbero funzionato meglio che come nemici.

Non ne avrebbero avuto il tempo in ogni caso, un drappello di marines arrivò di corsa con le armi spianate. Kidd alzò una barricata con tutto ciò che riuscì a richiamare grazie al suo potere, per bloccare il passaggio, e invece di ringraziarlo, Trafalgar ebbe il coraggio di rivolgergli un rimprovero “questi qui sono colpa tua, scommetto che hai lasciato la tua stupida nave proprio in mezzo al porto principale.”

“Colpa mia?! Lo sanno pure i pesci in fondo al mare che sei qui.”

Quella volta Kidd non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti. “Ne arriveranno altri” così dicendo Trafalgar recuperò la nodachi dalla sua stanza. Il gioco era terminato, o almeno doveva essere rimandato. 

Eusass sospirò. “Tregua?” Propose con uno sguardo corrucciato e poco fiducioso.

Law scrollò le spalle cercando di non sembrare troppo interessato “ok.”

Naturalmente Kidd approfittò subito “prima ridammi il mio cuore.”

“Non ti sembra di chiedere troppo per qualche semplice marine?” Disse Law incrociando le braccia e guardando Kidd con un cipiglio che più che intimorire il rosso lo fece sorridere. Il moro non aveva che farsene del suo cuore, ma Eustass aveva notato che si muoveva a fatica dopo la caduta e anche se alla fine si sarebbe saputo disfare dei marines pure da solo, Law non gli sembrava il tipo di persona che si complicava la vita inutilmente.

Appoggiò una mano sul fianco del moro in un gesto che poteva quasi sembrare amichevole, ma lo fece con più forza del necessario e di nuovo le costole rotte di Trafalgar si fecero sentire. Il pirata sussultò a stento, ma per Kidd fu abbastanza.

“Non sei molto in forma, o sbaglio?”

“Come se un paio di lividi potessero fermarmi” ribattè prontamente Law levandosi di dosso la mano dell'altro con una certa stizza. Magari erano solo un paio di lividi ma facevano un male d'inferno.

“Coraggio, ammettilo, un po' di aiuto potrebbe farti comodo”

“Tsk” era vero, in fondo. Law non si aspettava di dover affrontare Aka Inu o qualcuno di pari livello proprio quella sera, ma i soldati che il rosso aveva fermato avevano quasi finito di scavalcare la barricata mentre in lontananza si sentivano i passi degli altri che arrivavano di corsa. Kidd ci aveva visto giusto, Law non amava le complicazioni non necessarie e poi iniziava a pensare che combattere insieme a Kidd invece che contro di lui, per qualche motivo aveva il suo fascino.

Eustass poi aveva i suoi motivi. Quando appoggiò di nuovo la mano sul fianco di Law lo fece un po' più gentilmente e quella volta non se ne rimase fermo, invece tirò l'altro pirata vicino a sé, molto vicino, tanto che Law dovette sollevare il viso per guardarlo in faccia. “Forse dovrei farti mettere in ginocchio e leccarmi gli stivali” disse ripetendo ciò che Trafalgar gli aveva detto a bordo della sua nave. E pure il suo tono era molto diverso e il suo sguardo anche, così quelle parole arrivarono dritte al ventre di Trafalgar invece che al suo cervello.

I loro avversari erano quasi arrivati, intanto, e già iniziavano a volare pallottole che impedirono ad Eustass di doversi chiedere cosa diavolo gli fosse passato per la testa per parlare a Trafalgar in quel modo. E perché l'idea di vederlo in ginocchio ai propri piedi stava rendendo così stretto il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Fermò i proiettili senza nemmeno doverli guardare, così Trafalgar si liberò bruscamente da quel mezzo abbraccio ma indietreggiò solo di un paio di passi. “Stai fermo” disse mentre estraeva il cuore di Eustass dalla tasca.

L'altro ne fu oltraggiato “te lo porti in giro così?” Esclamò, e di nuovo strappò un mezzo sorriso a Trafalgar.

“Lo rivuoi o no?” Era una domanda retorica e Kidd non dovette nemmeno rispondere perché Law già stava rimettendo, finalmente, il cuore al suo posto. Mentre lo faceva la sua mano si appoggiò al centro del torace di Kidd. Era fresca per l'aria della sera, ma non fredda. Nonostante questo un brivido percorse la schiena del rosso. A quel punto, però, i soldati li avevano circondati, e i due pirati dovettero dedicarsi interamente a loro.

Alla fine non gli ci volle molto. In due erano veramente imbattibili. Per quanto facile quel breve scontro lasciò i due pirati soddisfatti per aver sfogato un po' di energie accumulate, ma improvvisamente non avevano più nulla da dirsi.

“Bhè, visto che è tutto sistemato io me ne vado” disse Trafalgar un po' a malincuore. Non aveva molta voglia di andarsene, ma nemmeno un buon motivo per restare.

Nemmeno Kidd moriva dalla voglia di ripartire però era probabilmente necessario e se Killer aveva visto arrivare una nave della marina sicuramente già si stava strappando i capelli. “Già. Penso che...” 

“Dovremmo andare.” 

“Sì. Bhè. Ok.” Non succedeva tutti i giorni che Kidd non sapesse che dire, così per togliersi dall'imbarazzo girò i tacchi e si incamminò. Solo che prima ancora di aver fatto una decina passi concluse che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Non la stava passando troppo liscia, Trafalgar, per avergli rubato il cuore? Si voltò e vide che Law lo stava ancora guardando, ma non appena si ritrovò occhi negli gli occhi col rosso si girò e si avviò in direzione della sua locanda.

“Oi Trafalgar!” gridò Kidd. Law si fermò, ma impiegò alcuni secondi per voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. Quando lo fece Eustass gli era di nuovo vicino. Il moro non ebbe tempo né di dire né di pensare niente, perché Kidd lo afferrò per il bavero e lo baciò così sfrontatamente e avidamente che Law per un momento dovette reggersi a lui perché quel bacio lo aveva disorientato.

“Che... che diavolo ti è venuto in mente?” disse quando potè parlare di nuovo. Solo in un secondo momento riuscì a sollevare gli occhi in quelli di Eustass che erano di un'intensità che gli tagliò il respiro anche più del bacio stesso. 

“Quello che è venuto in mente anche a te” sentenziò il rosso fin troppo sicuro di sé. 

Trafalgar aprì la bocca come a volerlo contraddire, ma Eustass gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore con un dito e il fatto che Law non glielo avesse morso a sangue fu l'ultima conferma di cui nemmeno avrebbe avuto bisogno.

“Non tentare di negare, Trafalgar, perdi solo il tuo tempo.”

Law dovette ammettere che Kidd non si sbagliava. Da quando era salito a bordo della sua nave qualcosa era scattato in lui e quel bacio non lo aveva aiutato.

“Dovremmo andare” disse comunque per deviare l'argomento.

“Questo lo hai già detto”

“Allora perché sei ancora qui?”

“E tu?”

“Dannazione, sei esasperante, te lo hanno mai detto?”

“Un sacco di volte”

“E non hai intenzione di fare niente?”

Il ghigno di Kidd si fece più ampio e minaccioso ma Law trovò la cosa promettente molto più che spaventosa. “Ho intenzione di fare moltissime cose, Trafalgar, di farle a te per la precisione. Sempre che tu non ti metta a fare il codardo.”

Law sollevò lo sguardo al cielo fingendosi esasperato mentre un piacevolissimo calore si accumulava nel suo ventre. “Sei un po' troppo arrogante, sono certo che ti hanno detto già anche questo.”

“Tra simili ci si riconosce”

“Bhè io...”

“Devi andare, ho capito” Finalmente Kidd si allontanò abbastanza e Law potè tornare a respirare e pensare più o meno normalmente.

“Verrò a cercarti” aggiunse Eustass e quella volta se ne andò davvero.

Quando? Avrebbe voluto chiedere Trafalgar ma si trattenne all'ultimo minuto. Era già stato abbastanza patetico facendosi baciare in quel modo. Non che non gli fosse piaciuto incredibilmente. Forse quella stupida boccaccia dipinta di Eustass Kidd serviva a qualcosa oltre che a dire stupidaggini. “Fai come ti pare” si limitò a rispondere e poi andò a recuperare le sue cose nella locanda prima di ricontattare i suoi compagni.

°°°

“Kidd, ce ne dobbiamo andare” lo accolse Killer non appena vide Eustass arrivare al porto.

“Ma perché avete tutti fretta stasera?!” Esclamò il rosso. Era però così di buon umore che Killer dovette chiedere spiegazioni.

“A quanto vedo è andato tutto bene”

“Certo!”

“Che c'è, lo hai ucciso?” 

“Bhè, no”

“Peccato” sentenziò il biondo un po' deluso, poi poiché aveva una partenza da preparare e Kidd non sembrava volersi dare da fare, tornò a lavoro rimandando ogni discorso a più tardi.

Alla fine Eustass che era pur sempre un buon capitano, decise che voleva collaborare, ma aveva la testa altrove e sulle labbra ancora il sapore di quelle di Trafalgar. Era incredulo per la piega che aveva preso la serata. Era ancora assolutamente convinto che Trafalgar fosse un bastardo, un infame e probabilmente una fonte inesauribile di guai, ma dannazione se non era anche sexy più di ogni altro essere sulla faccia della terra. E sembrava anche incline ad approfondire quella loro... Conoscenza? Kidd non aveva idea di come chiamarla. Non aveva dimenticato affatto l'affronto subito da Trafalgar, ma c'erano molti modi in cui un debito poteva essere ripagato. Avere l'altro pirata sotto di sé e possibilmente farselo fino a fargli chiedere pietà era un'idea talmente perfetta che Kidd si meravigliò di non averci mai pensato prima.

Era così distratto dal pensiero di tutte le cose belle che avrebbe potuto fare al moro che alla fine Killer lo scacciò perché più che aiutarlo gli stava facendo perdere tempo.

“Maledizione Killer, dovresti scopare di più” rispose il rosso un po' piccato.

“Anche tu!” Ribattè prontamente il vice puntando sfacciatamente gli occhi sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Eustass, che in quel momento somigliava molto a una tenda da campeggio.

Kidd ebbe la decenza di sentirsi almeno vagamente imbarazzato, così battè in ritirata mentre Killer si flagellava internamente per non aver insistito di più nell'accompagnarlo. Non ci voleva un genio per fare due più due e capire chi fosse nei più laidi pensieri di Kidd in quel momento. Come fossero arrivati a quel punto non lo immaginava, ma forse se fosse stato con lui avrebbe potuto impedirgli di impelagarsi in quella nuova assurda impresa.

 

°°°

 

Alla fine seminare i marines che erano nella zona sapendo che sia Eustass Kidd che Trafalgar Law erano da quelle parti si rivelò un po' più difficile del previsto. Quando fu di nuovo sicuro per dei pirati andarsene in giro per terra e per mare erano già passati sette giorni. Eustass si ritrovava con un pessimo caso di palle blu che lo stava rendendo più irritabile del solito.

Si era aspettato di poter rimettere molto presto le grinfie su Trafalgar, più precisamente sul suo piccolo sedere sodo, ma quel bastardo non si faceva vedere da giorni, né c'erano notizie su di lui. Eustass non prese in considerazione altre opzioni, era certo che Law lo stesse facendo di proposito solo per irritarlo.

Il pomeriggio dell'ottavo giorno se ne stava rintanato nella sua cabina. Era già sceso a terra più volte sull'isola dove erano ormeggiati ma non ci stava proprio a fare l'anima in pena nell'attesa di Law, così aveva deciso di dare a vedere a sé stesso, prima ancora che alla sua ciurma, che aveva del lavoro da fare e la concentrazione necessaria per farlo. In realtà era rimasto a fissare le sue carte per un bel po' quando il rumore sul ponte si fece così forte che non poté più ignorarlo. 

Uscì a passo di carica, irritato per quella ulteriore distrazione e incuriosito per tutto il vociare. Sul ponte si trovò d'avanti una scena che fino a qualche tempo prima sarebbe stata surreale, ma ormai non era più così sorprendente. C'era Trafalgar Law in persona, i suoi uomini lo avevano circondato, ma il pirata dai capelli corvini aveva già privato tutti delle braccia, da cui tutto il baccano. Quell'infame ebbe il coraggio di ghignare apertamente quando lo vide, ma il suo non era un sorriso di sfida, almeno non solo, e non per la prima volta Eustass si ritrovò preso alla sprovvista da quel qualcosa di indecifrabile ma incredibilmente attraente che Law aveva. Era proprio un talento naturale il suo, e per un attimo fu preso di nuovo da una furia cieca. Trafalgar guardava tutti come stava guardando lui? E se sì, perché l'idea lo mandava in bestia?

Nonostante tutto Kidd era comunque un pirata e nessun pirata prendeva alla leggera un'invasione. “Non osare, dannazione” disse avanzando minacciosamente, pur non avendo un vero e proprio piano in mente. A Law, in fondo, sarebbe bastato poco per prendersi di nuovo il suo cuore.

“Abbiamo un discorso da terminare io e te, se ricordo bene” disse Trafalgar senza battere ciglio.

“Rimettili a posto”

“Come si dice?”

“Si dice rimettili a posto adesso, fottuto bastardo, oppure ti farò rimpiangere di essere nato!”

Che Law si aspettasse o no quel tipo di risposta, non se la prese e fece come Kidd aveva detto, più che altro per evitare un'escalation che avrebbe solo fatto perdere più tempo, e magari anche rovinato la possibilità che quel pomeriggio si trasformasse in qualcosa di molto più interessante. Era già stata una fortuna che Killer non fosse a bordo in quel momento.

In fin dei conti Trafalgar era venuto in pace, per come potesse farlo un pirata come lui. Quando i compagni del rosso furono di nuovo tutti interi, si avvicinò all'altro capitano ignorando le armi che gli avevano puntato addosso, poi afferrò il bavero della pelliccia di Kidd per attirarlo a sé e gli sussurrò poche parole all'orecchio.

Bastò il suono della sua voce e il suo respiro caldo perchè Eustass quasi venisse nei pantaloni, ormai era veramente nei guai se bastava così poco, ma di fronte ai suoi non poteva dare a vedere troppo. “Sparisci dalla mia vista” disse solamente e Trafalgar non fece obiezioni perché sapeva di aver vinto ancora.

Quella sera stessa Law cenò insieme ai compagni ma era sovrapensiero. Per fare con Kidd ciò che aveva intenzione di fare doveva necessariamente abbassare la guardia. L'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, anche se per motivi completamente diversi, si era ritrovato senza casa.

Era lui stesso la sua arma più efficace, poteva affrontare Eustass se fosse stato necessario, ma non voleva dire che mettersi nelle condizioni di doverlo fare fosse una mossa saggia. Kidd era ancora un nemico, uno che aveva fatto arrabbiare in tempi abbastanza recenti. 

In ogni caso ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro e comunque non ne aveva nessuna voglia. Quando se ne andò alcuni dei suoi gli rivolsero degli sguardi interrogativi che lo fecero anche sentire in colpa. Soprattutto Penguin, che a differenza di Jean Bart sembrava aver intuito che Kidd c'entrava qualcosa in tutta quella storia e considerando che proprio lui era stato rapito e minacciato dal rosso, se non avesse preso bene la cosa ci sarebbe stato da capirlo. 

Grazie a quell'ultimo pensiero quando Law entrò nella stanza nella locanda che aveva scelto per quella notte, ben lontana dal porto e dal resto della ciurma, era talmente distratto che non si accorse di Kidd se non quando si ritrovò scaraventato contro al muro con le dita del rosso che stringevano un po' troppo attorno alla sua gola.

“Quel giochetto che hai fatto oggi, Trafalgar, non farlo mai più se ci tieni alla pelle.”

Law si diede mentalmente dell'idiota. Aveva dato lui stesso a Kidd quell'appuntamento quindi se si era fatto cogliere di sorpresa era stato doppiamente stupido. Kidd inoltre sembrava ancora abbastanza arrabbiato ma Law non potè proprio impedirsi di trovare la cosa eccitante. 

“Hai cominciato tu, testa di cazzo” rispose per non dare all'altro l'illusione che lo avrebbe trovato docile e sottomesso. E comunque era vero.

“E quante volte ancora intendi vendicarti?”

A quel punto il gioco si fece interessante perché Eustass era ancora infuriato, ma le sue parole nascondevano, nemmeno troppo bene, una specie di speranza, quasi un invito. Law fece scivolare le mani sotto la sua pelliccia, lungo i fianchi, quasi come se volesse abbracciarlo “tutte le volte che ne avrò voglia” disse sollevando il mento con aria di sfida.

Ottenne l'effetto desiderato, qualcosa nell'espressione di Kidd cambiò. Il rosso non mollò la presa sul suo collo, allentò solo la morsa, poi avvicinò il viso finché le loro labbra furono sul punto di sfiorarsi, “non tirare troppo la corda, Trafalgar, potrei diventare molto, molto cattivo.”

Law sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e riuscì a stento a trattenere un gemito “fai del tuo peggio, capitano Kidd” disse tirando i fianchi di Kidd verso i propri così che non erano più soltanto le loro labbra sul punto di sfiorarsi.

Eustass ebbe quasi una vertigine, non era ancora successo niente ma già Law lo stava mandando su di giri. Poiché non c'era davvero più motivo per aspettare finalmente lo strinse forte e lo baciò con tutta l'avidità possibile. Quella volta Law non trattenne un gemito gutturale che incoraggiò Kidd ancora di più. 

Ora che aveva il moro tra le braccia, così sfacciatamente disposto a prendersi tutto ciò che avrebbe avuto da dargli, Kidd non riusciva a credere di aver potuto aspettare più di una settimana, ma di certo non era disposto ad aspettare ancora. Anche se non gli faceva piacere sciogliere quell'abbraccio, lo fece ugualmente per sfilare in fretta e furia la felpa da dosso a Law. Non appena ebbe le mani libere Trafalgar le usò per afferrare l'erezione del rosso ancora tristemente imprigionata nei pantaloni. Per un attimo Kidd temette di nuovo di venire lì per lì come un incapace. Per prendere tempo, ricordando a sé stesso che in fondo aveva ancora un po' di motivi per vendicarsi, agguantò Law per un braccio e lo fece voltare non troppo gentilmente verso la parete.

Trafalgar non si era aspettato nessuna finezza da parte di Kidd e in ogni caso in quel momento avrebbe lasciato che il rosso gli facesse veramente di tutto, infatti lo aiutò mentre Eustass gli sbottonava i jeans e glieli abbassava bruscamente insieme ai boxer.

Forse si stavano comportando come dei disperati, ma nessuno dei due in quel momento diede importanza alla cosa.

Mentre Law si toccava Kidd aprì anche i propri pantaloni e inumidì la propria erezione con alcune gocce perlacee che già sfuggivano dalla punta. Se non spinse immediatamente tutta la sua considerevole lunghezza dentro Law fu solo perché non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare prima dell'alba e non poteva, ancora, fargli troppo male.

Usando la saliva si inumidì le dita e ne infilò prima una poi immediatamente un'altra nella piccola apertura di Trafalgar. Il moro appoggiò la fronte al muro e si morse un labbro. Doveva rilassarsi, lo sapeva, e ci provò, ma non era facile. Aveva praticamente servito sé stesso su un piatto d'argento ad un rivale di cui non aveva motivo di fidarsi. Aveva detto a Kidd di fare del proprio peggio perché l'idea lo eccitava da impazzire, ma una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di pensare di essere stato troppo avventato. Non era da lui, perché proprio il rosso doveva trasformarlo in un adolescente impulsivo che pensava con le parti basse, come non era mai stato?

Kidd però gli baciò la spalla, poi il collo “hey, rilassati” gli disse mentre con una mano giocherellava con la sua apertura e con l'altra sfiorava con una gentilezza insospettabile il livido ancora evidente sulla sua schiena. Glielo aveva lasciato lui stesso la settimana prima e l'idea di aver marchiato quel corpo stupendo lo eccitò ancora di più. Doveva lasciargliene altri, di segni, quella notte, e di altro genere, ma se Trafalgar fosse stato più rilassato avrebbe facilitato le cose a entrambi.

Quelle parole arrivarono inattese e sorprendenti e richiamarono Law dai propri pensieri. Era esattamente dove voleva essere, con la persona che tante volte aveva occupato le sue fantasie notturne nei giorni precedenti e le dita del rosso gli stavano già dando un mondo di piacere, così trovò più facile lasciarsi andare. 

Quando Kidd lo sentì rilassarsi iniziò a muovere le dita più velocemente, sia per preparare quella piccola fessura ad accogliere il suo membro eretto e gonfio di piacere, sia perché vedere Law che lentamente si abbandonava a lui era uno spettacolo molto più bello di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Trafalgar infatti aveva già il fiato corto e girò il viso cercando le labbra del rosso, quando le trovò i due pirati si baciarono a lungo ma Kidd non voleva che l'altro venisse così, e rimosse le dita dal suo corpo.

Il moro capì che era finalmente giunto il momento tanto atteso e si voltò di nuovo verso la parete appoggiandovi le mani. Potè solo annuire, quasi accecato dal desiderio, quando Kidd lo sfiorò con la punta della propria erezione e gli chiese “sei pronto?” 

Già soddisfatto per averlo reso incapace di parlare, Eustass entrò inesorabilmente dentro di lui, vincendo con decisione la naturale resistenza del suo corpo. Trafalgar inarcò la schiena e appoggiò la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla. La penetrazione non era stata completamente piacevole, ma nemmeno troppo dolorosa. Quel misto di sensazioni non fece altro che aumentare ancora di più il suo desiderio, così finì per essere lui il primo a muoversi, spingendo i fianchi verso il bacino di Kidd per fargli capire che voleva più azione.

Toccò a Kidd quella volta stringere i denti e mordersi un labbro quasi a sangue. Law era disposto a mettersi in gioco senza pudore e senza vergogna e si era già rivelato molto meglio di chiunque altro riuscisse a ricordare in quel momento. Non aveva voglia di pensare a nessuno dei suoi precedenti amanti, comunque. Voleva dedicare ogni pensiero e ogni energia a quella creatura eccezionale che aveva fra le braccia. 

Per quanto Eustass fosse arrivato lì, quella sera, con intenzioni non completamente amichevoli, qualcosa stava cambiando. Scoprì di adorare letteralmente l'odore della pelle di Law, e quei deliziosi gemiti che sembrava incapace di trattenere. Afferrò gentilmente la sua erezione accarezzandola languidamente per poterne ascoltare ancora, poi iniziò a muovere i fianchi. Le prime spinte furono lente e profonde perché Law potesse abituarsi ad averlo dentro.

“Eustass” mormorò Trafalgar dopo un po', e il rosso non si fece pregare. Se era Law a chiederglielo non doveva nemmeno sentirsi in colpa, giusto? Con una mano al centro della schiena dell'altro pirata lo spinse a chinarsi in avanti, poi gli afferrò i fianchi, quasi come a volergli dare un avvertimento, o magari la possibilità di fermare tutto. Law però non aveva bisogno di nulla, anzi si arrese completamente a Kidd quando il rosso iniziò a prenderlo con forza, all'inizio con profonde spinte decise, che si fecero via via sempre più rapide finché Eustass non trovò il ritmo che più gli dava piacere. 

Law cercava di trattenere i gemiti e conservare almeno un po' di orgoglio, ma Kidd era riuscito a trovare il punto che più gli dava piacere e lo toccava con ogni potente affondo così Law dovette anche trattenersi dal venire troppo in fretta. Ogni volta che Kidd usciva quasi completamente dal suo corpo, solo per poi trafiggerlo ancora e ancora, una nuova ondata di piacere più potente della precedente si impossessava di tutto il suo corpo, mentre la sua erezione di faceva più rigida al punto da essere dolorosa. Iniziò a toccarsi per cercare un po' di sollievo mentre Kidd andò avanti per un tempo che nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo calcolare.

Eustass gli stringeva i fianchi abbastanza forte da lasciargli dei lividi e spingeva così profondamente dentro di lui che anche perso in un mondo di sensazioni Trafalgar comprese lo stesso il messaggio: stanotte appartieni a me.

E scoprì che non gli dispiaceva come probabilmente avrebbe dovuto.

Fu proprio quel pensiero inconscio, il sapere che Trafalgar non gli si sarebbe ribellato, a portare Eustass all'apice di un orgasmo violento. Law non era in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, forse non lo sarebbe stato mai, ma si era ugualmente offerto a lui e tanto bastava. Il calore del suo seme che invadeva il suo corpo portò anche Law al culmine, così il moro venne a sua volta mentre Kidd era ancora dentro di lui a godersi gli ultimi attimi di quell'incredibile orgasmo. Poi lentamente Eustass uscì, ma non si allontanò, tanto che Law poteva ancora sentire il calore che emanava dal suo corpo. Rimase immobile. Cosa dire, a quel punto? Se quello era il modo in cui Kidd si vendicava doveva assolutamente infastidirlo più spesso. Poteva dirgli proprio questo, rifugiarsi dietro il suo solito sarcasmo, sapeva che Eustass avrebbe fatto altrettanto, ma in quel momento sembrava una via d'uscita troppo facile.

Per guadagnare tempo si sfilò i jeans che gli erano rimasti attorno alle caviglie e con essi gli stivali, ma poi prese la sua decisione. Non c'era bisogno di dire niente, si voltò e, ancora ansimante, fu lui stavolta a baciare il rosso avidamente, anche se era troppo esausto per farlo con la stessa aggressività con cui lo aveva fatto Kidd.

Fu un bacio lento e profondo e quando dopo un po' il moro si allontanò, poté farlo solo di pochi centimetri perché era di nuovo imprigionato tra le forti braccia del rosso che lo stava fissando con quel suo sguardo intenso che ogni volta lo metteva a disagio. In quel momento ancora più che in precedenza e non perché si era lasciato sbattere come una bambola di pezza, ma per l'intimità che si era creata subito dopo. Per non dover sostenere più a lungo quegli occhi di fuoco che gli toglievano la capacità anche solo di pensare, Law si diresse verso il letto che era ancora intatto. 

Eustass si spogliò completamente anche lui, poi lo seguì immediatamente e senza aspettare un invito che non sarebbe comunque mai arrivato, si sdraiò direttamente su di lui, coprendolo completamente con il proprio corpo. Affondò il viso nel collo del moro iniziando a tempestarlo di piccoli morsi, intenzionato a mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto a sé stesso poco prima: marchiarlo come suo, meglio ancora dove fosse visibile. Era solo il gioco di una notte, quello, ma Eustass non voleva fare le cose a metà.

Trafalgar sollevò il viso senza trattenere un piccolo sbuffo divertito, ben lieto di lasciarsi divorare. Forse soffrire il solletico non era degno di un grande pirata, ma non gli interessava granché al momento. In ogni caso erano tutti e due troppo stanchi per riprendere subito e quello era un buon passatempo. Affondò le dita tra le lunghe ciocche ribelli di Kidd e scoprì che era anche quella una bellissima sensazione.

Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio Law si accorse che Eustass stava sorridendo, “che c'è?” Chiese a mezza voce. Era ancora esausto, ma se per qualche motivo Kidd stava ridendo di lui avrebbe saputo trovare l'energia per prenderlo a calci.

“Niente, pensavo che in fondo il crimine paga.”

Considerando che tutto era iniziato col furto del suo sottomarino, Law si chiese se forse non avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato ma non ce la faceva proprio e Kidd poteva essere un idiota ma il suo sorriso era contagioso, così alla fine si lasciò andare anche lui. Aprì le gambe e strinse le ginocchia attorno ai fianchi del rosso, mentre Kidd dondolava lentamente il bacino. Sì, era ancora presto per ricominciare, e Law era anche abbastanza dolorante dopo il trattamento appena ricevuto ma il corpo di Eustass era piacevolmente caldo e starsene lì schiacciato sotto il suo peso era bello in un modo tutto diverso dal sesso. 

“Vuol dire che posso invadere ancora la tua nave?” Chiese il moro coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, mentre il suo sorriso si faceva ancora più ampio. Era un'ottima idea, secondo il suo avviso, che a Kidd piacesse o no.

Eustass emise una specie di ringhio gutturale mentre attaccava di nuovo la gola dell'altro capitano con piccoli morsi, stavolta un po' più forti. Questo però non spaventò Law nemmeno un po', anzi lo eccitò ulteriormente. 

“Solo se sei pronto a pagarne le conseguenze” rispose in fine il rosso.

Law sorrise tra sé e sé. Voleva dire che avrebbero passato altre notti come quella che era appena cominciata e già si stava rivelando così interessante? L'idea era davvero stuzzicante. In ogni caso erano lì, in quel momento e quello era l'importante. Allontanò Kidd quel tanto che bastava per potersi sistemare comodamente a pancia in giù. Quell'orgasmo così intenso lo aveva impigrito e intendeva lasciare che fosse Eustass a fare tutto il lavoro, almeno per un po'. 

Kidd non aveva nessun problema al riguardo. Non appena ne ebbe l'opportunità si stese di nuovo sul moro, accarezzandogli lentamente una coscia. La sua erezione stava di nuovo tornando rigida, colpa delle linee sinuose dei tatuaggi che decoravano la schiena di Law, delle sue gambe lunghe e soprattutto del suo sedere che gli appariva ancora più invitante adesso che ne aveva avuto un primo assaggio. 

In quella posizione, quando dondolava i fianchi il suo membro ancora eretto solo per metà scivolava lungo il solco tra le natiche del moro, umido del piacere del rosso. 

“Sono sempre pronto” rispose Law affondando il viso nel cuscino e già gustandosi quello che sarebbe avvenuto dopo.

Dietro di lui Kidd ghignò leccandosi le labbra.


End file.
